1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies within the field of musical instruments, specifically stringed instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no known prior art which produces multiple and separate displacements of a string by the single stroke of a pick. Additionally, the prior art is void of any reference which produces the additional harmonic content from a single stroke of a pick upon an individual string.